Mobile devices provide interactive experiences for users by receiving user input commands and responding to those commands. Receiving user input on a mobile device can be challenging, as the small size of the mobile device can restrict options for interacting with the user. A user's approval, and subsequent purchase decisions, rests largely on whether their interaction with the mobile device is pleasant, intuitive, and simple. Conventionally on a mobile device nearly all interaction with a user occurs through a touch screen display integrated with the mobile device. Although touch screens may be useful for presenting complex information and a large number of options in a programmable manner, the information display and user interface may be difficult to navigate to get to a particular command. For example, to mute audio during a call or music playback, a user often needs to remove the mobile device from his pocket, power on the display, enter a password to operate the device, swipe down from the top of the screen to access a settings display, and then tap a mute button. Such an operation is needlessly complex. Some solutions to this problem may include building dedicated hardware buttons into the mobile device, such as a mute switch. However, mobile devices are continuing to shrink in dimensions, including thickness, and physical switches can be difficult to fit into a small mobile device, integrate with a casing to provide water resistance for the device, and/or achieve desired aesthetics of the device.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for receiving user input in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.